M84B Dire Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit
The M84B Dire wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit is the successor to the popular M84 Wolf ATAAS. Fast, strong and adaptable, Dire Wolves are used to support infantry operations in urban environments, being highly mobile and utterly dangerous against their enemies. Development When the UNSC began to rearm their forces between 58 and 65, the Wolf was one of many vehicles upgraded. Significant upgrades to software, hardware, armour and motors yielded impressive results, making the new generation of Wolves even deadlier. It was fitted with new, high powered fusion power plant and it now gave the option to expand its suite of equipment. A shield generator, though under powered for the size of the vehicle, it was used nonetheless, providing the already tough exoskeleton an even heftier boost. Structurally it was given thicker armour as well. The head now contained an array of targeting systems, including Night vision, thermal imaging, telescopic sight and infra-red. Also attached where so called 'bunny ears'. Two stalk like attachments on the shoulders than flipped around corners. The camera on the tip provided a view around the corner. It was also capable of interfacing with the majority of weapons available in the UNSC arsenal. The Wolf was fitted with two HUD linked weapon systems, being a small choice of weapons designed to provide close or long range specialised support. Weapons include a M2Z rotary caseless cannon on moving armature that tracked the onboard HUD to provide close suppressing fire, a 4 shot 80mm rocket launcher, a 2 shot missile launcher capable of taking a variety of 102mm missiles for anti-air, armour or personnel use, a 25mm grenade launcher with linked targeting system for munition fusing and a mounted electronic warfare system designed to initiate wide banned jamming across multiple spectrums and and act as a conduit for cybernetic warfare attacks. These are mounted on dropping armatures that move back when not in use. This model was named the M84B Dire Wolf ATAAS, after the massive prehistoric canine. Uses Dire Wolves are often deployed in support of infantry and vehicles during urban combat. Its high mobility, lethal armaments and strength allow it to easily best any infantry out there, and and outflank and destroy vehicles with ease. Its resilience allows it to survive significant fire with impunity. The Fenris was the third version of the Wolf, being designed for special operation teams. The suit took the name of the original prototype and was further augmented with highly advance shock absorbers, allowing it to take greater amounts of punishment. It was also augmented by more powerful motion systems to keep driving the unit moving at similar speeds to the Dire Wolf. The 'head' suite was expanded with a range of information equipment and a AESA RADAR. Its armour now sported improved thermal and EM masking systems as well as coolant for the exhausts to disguise it's emissions. Finally a more expensive, powerful fusion core was added, allowing longer operational times and more powerful shielding, along with the addition of 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage. Features Communication Systems Its primary radio is provided by a powerful 'Agile Metamaterial' with ultra to to extremely high frequency communication systems and a range high enough to reach high orbit communication satellites and is supported by a short range radio system with a 6 kilometre range and a neural interface controlled microphone. It is supported by a high-speed data-link that allows it to share data with the War Net at a startling rate, uploading and downloading data and sharing it among friendly units. Combat Systems The Dire Wolf is fitted with a high power centralized computer, utilising quad central processors, with the entire system featuring redundancies. IT has been ruggedized to resist knocks and impacts, and is backed up by a second Liquid State CPU, allowing it to survive electromagnetic attacks, albeit with some disability. The primary computer is the 500 gigabyte warfare assistance computer, for video storage, identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. This is backed up by an Electronic Warfare suite utilising a 250GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. It also contains a highly advance protection system consisting of a number of attack, maze and defence barriers with set ups not sanctioned by numerous war treaties and a highly effective dummy barrier. The M84C Fenris is fitted with a computer fitted in the lower torso. This high power computer is usually used to increase processing speed and 'super charge' the existing computers. However, this computer can be used to autonomously control the Fenris. While theoretically it could be used to pilot the Fenris suit in the event the pilot is rendered unconscious, killed or is otherwise disabled, it is more commonly used to utilise the Fenris as a drone. During an operation the pilot can vacate the Fenris and have it autonomously fight of its own accord. This brings a wide variety of tactics to the fore, such as vacating the Fenris to complete an objective while it provides suppressing fire, using it to escort or as a decoy, though the stakes must be substantial. The Fenris turns into a largely autonomous drone, capable of selecting a path through the battlefield, selecting targets and outflanking targets. It can be given rudimentary commands by its operator, such as defending a position, escorting a target or assaulting a position. Interlinking this with other Fenris platforms, Mantis units, Wasp UCAVs or A.I.s significantly increases its capabilities, and at its most efficient the difference between man and machine is almost seamless. Its operator can direct it through their neural implant, guiding its action, and even using it as an extension of their own body, performing advance manoeuvres, such sling shotting them, catching them mid fall and even lifting them into the pilot seat. Inside the cockpit it is fitted with a holographic HUD projected by a AC5 Heads Up Display. This displays weapon interfaces, including cross-hairs and ammo, enemies, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from on board camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras, team mates, unmanned vehicles and aerial or satellite recon, geological/meteorological information and mapping, sensor feedback and shielding power. This HUD is expanded with additional rear view cameras and camera stalks. Sensors In order to function as well as it does, it is fitted with dozens, if not hundreds of sensors, ranging from the minute and passive to the large and overt. These are integral to its design, allowing the pilot to see and the Wolf to move. The majority of its sensors are carried on the 'head'. This armoured unit carries six full colour cameras (four forward, two rear) with hybrid night vision/thermal capability digital telescoping sight with ten times zoom. All cameras are capable of recording and streaming live video, allowing others to see through the pilots eyes. This give great depth perception and excellent all round vision. This are mounted behind a visor to protect their delicate apertures. The visor is fitted with a variable electronically controlled non-reflective self-regenerating composite visor with liquid glass material, protective and concealing sun shade and gold tint to protect from electromagnetic interference. The colouration and concealment can also be adjusted. An adaptive liquid display protects the cameras from high intensity flashes, such as flash bangs, blinding LASERs and unfiltered sunlight without affecting vision. The visor is made of twin layers of single crystal quartz, providing armour resistance on par with high level ceramic armouring. Fitted to the side of the helmet is a dual purpose LIDAR/Laser range finder, capable of mapping terrain and targets. The entire head is slaved to the tracked movements of the pilots head, with embedded sensors tracking their eye movement. As such, the external head moves to match position, and the apertures of the sensors move on their gimbals to match eye direction. On each shoulder it fits a so called 'bunny ear'. These stalks are cameras mounted on long boom,s that can be moved to look over parapets or around corners, allowing the Wolf to observe targets around itself without exposing itself to fire. Each of these mount three multi directional full colour/nightvision cameras and LIDAR systems, giving them a wide range of views. Its other sensors include a three stage motion scanner using passive infra-red, KdV electromagnetic receiver and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. In its chest it has a Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. In the even the head is damaged or destroyed, it can switch to three emergency full colour/nightivision cameras on the chest plate, where the head of the pilot occupies. It has enhanced audio receptors that can be actively tuned through the user's neural interface, record audio input and protect against loud noises. It is capable of tuning into a pin drop in the middle of a fire fight and can even accurately record audio communication through walls. The Fenris is fitted with an additional terahertz Wave camera, utilising terahertz radiation in a tight band, modulating frequency, to observe through solid objects at short range, giving limited capacity for observation through solid objects. This, combined with on-board target identification sub-systems allow for observation of the target, cross matching across multiple sensors for a full range of details on the target, such as race, size, armour, weaponry, injuries and heart rate. Motion System The primary motor system relies on a system of a endoskeleton supported by high-end electronic actuators. A titanium skeleton with nanotube reinforcement forms the base of the mech, then the electronic actuators are bolted directly onto the skeleton, then sealed inside the armoured shell. The electronic actuators are low friction and high impulse, allowing them to move and react at the same speed as their operator. The joints and gimbles are fitted with high-end variable-viscosity magneto-fluid bearings, giving enhanced handling characteristics and increased recoil absorption. The limbs are gyro-stabilised, utilising hyper-accurate laser gyroscopes to maintain balance, even under heavy loads, and to gain high speed motion, these are purposely knocked out of balance with one another, decoupling the chassis stabilizers along predetermined axis of motion to gain the necessary instability for bipedal motion. The arms and legs are fitted with multi-geometry shock absorbing sheaths, allowing the Wolf, and operator, to survive high level falls with little injury or damage, and punch without risk of damaging the skeleton, joints and actuators. As a result, the average running speed of a user in the armour is 48 kilometres per hour, the user is capable of lifting 5000 pounds in motion (Or 8,000 pounds with locked joints) and jump up to 7 meters in height at 10 meters in length, with a running start. The body, including arms, legs, head and torso are moved by through a network of carefully calibrated sensors and neural link, that allow all the motions of the user to be replicated and any sensation felt by the armour to feed back through a light pressure based system. While difficult to master, it replicates them close to 100% accuracy, making the platform incredibly accurate and nimble. Mounted on the rear of the chassis is a 5 axis rapid motion system. These use high impulse plasma jets, using plasma directly from the primary reactors. These plasma jets can accelerate the motion of the Wolf by firing as it moves. As such, it can be used to accelerate it forward rapidly to close with the enemy, or to either side to evade fire. It can also jet itself up one story to rapidly climb a structure. Defensive Systems The Wolf has much heavier armour than the MJOLNIR, with a primary layer consisting of a Titanium shell, capable of warding off small calibre munitions ranging from 7.62 and below, with AEGIS tile inserts, capable of defeating armour piercing munitions up to 40mm, and small HEAT explosives. This is backed onto a layer of heat resistance synthetic fibres to prevent fires, which in turn back onto a internal liquid crystal layer, designed to disperse the shock of the impact and catch the fragments of penetrating rounds, or spalling from breached defences, while providing substantial protection itself, much greater that kevlar, with out the bulk or inflexibility. This gives it even more ballistic protection than the MJOLNIR, and even some light tanks. It has underlying layers of radiation resistant Aero-Gel layers, protecting the user from microwave, x-ray and gamma radiation. The armour is functionally sealed against the environment, taking in air through external rebreather systems. These are equipped with a regenerative Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear Warfare system, with air filtration and protection against airborne agents. It also also fitted with a variable pressure oxygen tank, with enough air for 90 minutes of combat time. The internal area of the suit is fitted with an advanced environmental control system. This adjusts the internal temperature, allowing operators to remain comfortable during battle, by cooling or heating it, and maintains a neutral external temperature to match background heat, masking it's thermal signature. Power Systems The Dire Wolf is powered by two Mk. XXXV CARTHAGE Fusion Reactors, an upscaled variant of reactor used by the MJOLNIR Mark VII powered assault armour. This gave a 2300 volt range for its shield emitters. This gives it enough power to run it at full capacity for three months. The reactors use high power polywell generators, using Boron-11 and Proton fuel hoppers. The Polywell works be creating a powerful magnetic field through the use of six spherical electromagnetic coils. Inside the magnetic field, electrons injected are accelerated by the electric current. The electromagnetic structure confines most of the electrons and those that escape are retained by the electric field. This configuration traps the electrons in the middle of the device focusing them near the centre which produces a virtual cathode. The virtual cathode is used to accelerate and confine the ions to be fused which, except for minimal losses, never reach the physical structure of the Polywell. This produces a high energy plasma field, which is maintained in the reactor pack, giving it a 'fuel reserve' to be used, with the reactor working harder to produce more plasma as the suit works harder, while using the current plasma reservoir. When a new fuel hopper is inserted while the plasma reservoir is unused it can be immediately catalysed into fuel. Unused plasma after reactor shut-down is cooled, scrubbed and ejected as a near harmless cooled plasma bloom. The power needed for activation is achieved by temporarily hooking it up to a full sized fusion reactor for five minutes. After the introduction of the fuel, the reactor uses the fuel to maintain the power. The reactor produces no waste and what little radiation is produced is contained and subjected to nano-machine radiation scrubbers allowing it to continue for days at a time without venting it, allowing it to be invisible to any potential radiation detection measures. Heat produced on board is stored in primary heat sink with a operable time of three hours to ten days, depending on the amount of strain on the unit and can be vented via the heat exchange unit on the suit's rear. The ceramic heat sink is subjected to thermal energy absorption, turning a small amount of the power into electrical energy, making the armour extremely efficient. The reactor unit features a command controlled override, allowing it to be 'killed', shutting the reactor down safely or overloaded, producing a low yield nuclear explosion. The Fenris is fitted with four Mk XXXVIII DELPHI Plamsa-Fusion Reactors, with 3000 a volt range with low intensity emitters and masking systems, obscuring its energy signature from a variety of spectrums. These give it a significantly higher energy production and a degree of redundancy, with it being capable of operating on a single reactor pack. The Fenris is fully compatible with Energy Shield shaping, which allows the user to adjust the shielding surface, allowing the projection of predetermined 'solid' shielding, similar in effect to a Jackal or Skirmisher's shield, allowing overlapping of shield surfaces to protect joints or armour weaknesses or formation of aerofoils, allowing for limited short range gliding or slowing aerial descent. The possibilities of the shield shaping technology were enormous. While Doctor Halsey's initial designs suggested shield shaping technology could be used for defensive, or support purposes, Spartans in Fenris suits began to design their own programs for it, much like operators in Mark VII MJOLNIR. While this began as shaping customised shield layers, they began to emulate Sangheili energy weapons, then design their own, capable of preforming devastating damage to whatever is in their way. While their are hundreds of different patterns of shield manipulation, a few have become noteworthy. Spartans have been known to create their own energy swords, designed to fight opposing forces with Energy Swords or other melee weapons at close range. These are difficult to use, but with training can come skill. These usually follow more earth like designs, with some Sangheili influence, but especially skilled Spartans may use one on both hands, though the energy drain can limit the time it can be used for. A melee weapon on the Fenris is large enough and powerful enough to cut into the armour of an armoured fighting vehicle, or cut through a bulkhead. Spartans have also emulated the energy dagger, a shorter variation of their sword, for use at short range and for quick, quiet executions. Spartans attempting to emulate the fighting styles of certain Sangheili use the Energy Dagger in their off hand and a sword in their main hand. Spartans have used the shield shaping systems to equip themselves with knuckle dusters or bladed instruments on the knuckles. These are simple designs, that can be used for purposes such as disabling opponents at close range, cracking armour, or puncturing light armour, flesh and bone. One of the more technologically complicated designs is a large, gauntlet like weapon, designed to deliver crushing blows. The Gauntlet features a large impact surface, with several bladed protrusions, depending on the creator and user. This design is extremely heavy, with an incredibly dense field that weighs several dozen pounds. By using the DAEDALUS SFS, the gauntlet can be lightened then suddenly its weight can be increased by gravitic reversal, usually at the moment it is swung. This helps it maintain its momentum and become incredibly deadly on impact. Armour, flesh and bone simply crumple under the blow, leading some Spartans to simply punch right through some targets. It can also cause incredibly damage to a Mgalekgolo, but not enough to kill it. The blow can also be used to crack open even heavy vehicles, multiple blows cracking open heavy armour plating. One advanced technique uses a disc-like shield bubble containing condensed plasma, which uses the forearm shield emitter to either cool or heat the plasma. This disc is used like a boxing glove, punching a target, which then ruptures, creating a directional explosion/expansion of the condensed plasma either generating a white-hot explosion that melts through armour, flash-vaporizes flesh and generates enough concussive force to launch a full grown Sangheili back several feet, or creates a cryonic expansion, that flash freezes the target, capable of subjecting several individuals in a three metre area to intensely cold temperatures, in the area of -150 degrees Celsius. A number of Spartans have improvised a radial shield burst, capable of reversing their shielding into a radial concussive blast outward from themselves, covering an area of a few metres, but scattering enemies, often useful for clearing the immediate area, but drains their shields entirely. One of the more dangerous improvised shield weapons is a short range plasma projector. Using the plasma from the shields, ran through intense magnetic fluctuations from the shield emitters to render it super hot or cold and then accelerated to high speed out of the magnetic field. Because of a lack of plasma enveloping, this billows outwards, creating a high speed cloud of plasma, generating a flame/cryo thrower like effect. While this drains shielding, its perfect for clearing enclosed spaces, or pushing heavy infantry back. The effect usually on works out to ten metres. One of the most powerful shield alterations made by SPARTANS, is the disrupter beam. The shield emitters and the shield is rerouted into a single, highly focused beam. This beam is fired from the user, completely draining their shields and knocking the emitters out for several moments, but once the beam connects with a target, the plasma billows out into a intense explosion. While short ranged, the penetrative, thermal and concussive effect of the beam means near instant death for who ever is hit, and in a short radius death is almost guaranteed. Spartans have made increased solid-state shield armour, usually centred around their torso, shoulders, forearms, and sometimes in front of their faces, to greatly increase their ability to take fire before their shielding fails. Hand held shields, emulating Kig-Yar Defence Gauntlets. Several patterns exist, from small bucklers resembling those used by Murmillio Skirmishers, to large shields covering almost the entire forward aspect of their bodies. These vary wildly, and generally replicate shields of ancient earth. They can also be used as improvised clubs or battering rams. These are usually ad-hoc uses, as more robust composite shield used by the UNSC is preferred. The shield shaping system can be used to create air foils, creating wing suits out of the Fenris, which in conjunction with the DAEDALUS FSS allows SPARTANS controlled descent with high agility. The DAEDALUS Fall Safeguard System utilises the shielding emitters to produce a fixed electromagnetic field, facing downwards along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the planet's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity. This makes it near useless in space operations, but allows the user to maintain a steady fall, stable enough to even be used as a firing platform. The armour is now purpose designed to engage an 'Armour Lock'. Previously only a feature devised on a ad-hoc basis. By severely over charging the shielding emitters, and using upwards of 3% of the total fuel, the shield strength can be increased, and the field density quadrupled. Though this leaves the user immobile, they can survive incredibly heavy ordnance, if only for a brief period. As soon as armour lock is disengaged, the fluctuating electromagnetic fields generate a short range, high power electromagnetic pulse, in a outward pulse away from the user. The emitters are rendered ineffective for a few moments, requiring the shield to recharge. Stealth Systems The Dire Wolf is designed to be RADAR resistant in shape which reduces its RADAR cross section, and has maintenance free stealth coating, which is resistant to RADAR, LIDAR and even motion detectors through unique sonic absorption paint materials along with texture buffers that reduce the RADAR play back, a reduction to IR Signatures which reduces its signature, even during extreme activity, to a black body, a liquid glass laminate that renders it UV invisible and provides some radiation protection and Cherenkov radiation disguising. It is also fitted with an Emissions Control system (EMCOM) to regulate the amount of electronic radiation it sends out, through radios and sensor systems, allowing it to evade detection through signals interception. Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancilliaries from a internal water reservoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. The Fenris is installed with an advanced 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage system, providing both optical and thermal invisibility, at the cost of a limited lifespan. This gives it a near impervious cloak of invisibility, rendering it invisible to visual sensors, and by actively tuning its electromagnetic range, it can cloak against other ranges. Other Systems It features external weapon holsters for carried weaponry, explosive charges and extra magazines, and internal holsters for carbines for the pilot should he be forced to vacate the suit. The armour has a inbuilt 3B Information module, which produces the image of a holographic keyboard on the visor upon command and user tracking sensors on the armour to track movement to record key strokes, allowing the user to type type in information without the need for a separate computer. It reads with a 99.8% reliability. Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. It has Magnetic Induction plate in boots for space walks on metallic surfaces. This allows it to perform spacewalks along warship and space station hulls. Plug-In Modules Like MJOLNIR, it can be modified with plug-in modules, designed to enhance the features of the unit, or provide some other benefit. These usually take the form of small pakcs that connect to the spinal interface and directly link to the main armour processor and reactor. These backs contain software and technology to enhance the tactical aspects of the suit. *The XM27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator is used to create a near perfect replica of the user, using holographic light projections, which can be directed to manoeuvre away from the user or stay in the same place as them. The projections can be dispersed by gunfire, but when used by the Spartans in a coy manner, can produce startling results. They can be used to entice the enemy out of a defensive position, fake a retreat, to force a sniper to reveal themselves, distract an enemy or create the illusion of a larger force. It can only maintain one projection at a time, and even then it is relatively simple in programming, and is no where near as complex as a Ghost Emitter. *The XM90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter/Aegis is a hardlight emitter used to project a near impervious shield in front of the Spartan. It is incredibly resistant to plasma and kinetic projectiles, with only anti-tank ordnance being capable of overloading and dissipating the field. The shield is near static in accordance to the position of the spartan, and prevents them firing on a target, but can allow for Spartans behind them to find cover. Its generally used in situations where the enemy is expected to have high fire power, and a composite shield wouldn't cut it. *The XM91 Static Shield Emitter is used to produce a self sustained spherical shield on the position of the user. The shield is self sustained, in that it doesn't require energy input from a reactor to remain, but will not recharge either. It remains in the same position, should the user who deployed it move. It is made up of tessellating hexagons, and while is resistant to enemy fire, cannot withstand sustained amounts of fire from kinetic or energy weapons. It can sustain at least one burst against heavy weapons before failing. It is usually deployed when forces are under fire and require cover than be erected nearly anywhere. It is large enough to fit several spartans, and can be used to cover retreats or advances, cover the deployment of weapons or other systems, treatment of an injured comrade or as cover when under artillery barrages in the open. *The thruster back fits the unit with a large external jet pack, utilising a micro-fusion reactor and three individual MATV jet modules to produce thrust and motion. Capable of lifting the Wolf of the ground for twenty seconds, the thruster unit utilises two plasma thrusters at each shoulder to provide thrust in the X, Y and Z axis, while a primary thruster is used purely for Y axis motion. Controlled directly through their neural interface, the user can adapt the direction and speed in a second, and adjust it second by second. It can also be used in deep-space environs to provide extra-vehicular motion. Weapon Systems The wolf only has a single integrated weapon system. This takes the form of a Light Paladin Weapon Station. Mounted on a self aiming armature, when not in use it is stowed between the shoulder blades. This weapon is directly linked to the user's eyesight and head movements, tracked inside the suit. Matching their movement, this weapon station fires with unnerving accuracy, and can even fire on targets behind the operator based their eye movement over rear facing camera outputs. It comes with several optional weapon attachments. *M780 SPMG: A 6.8mm caseless rotary gun with a high rate of fire. The gun is fed by a 500 round drum with a mixture of SAP and FMJ rounds. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M556 Counter Defilade Grenade Launcher: A twin pair of 25mm smart grenade launchers. It carries internal munition fusing and detonation systems. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M23 Multiple Grenade Launcher: A 16 shot 40mm smart grenade launcher. It carries internal munition fusing and detonation systems. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *SRS99G-S3 AM: A 14.5 Anti-Material rifle used for low profile sniping missions, EOD support or anti-material missions. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 10x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M66 Light Multipurpose Assault Weapon: A three shot Rocket system, firing dumbfire anti-structure/anti-armour rockets. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M41B2 MAV/AW: An twin tube anti-tank missile launcher. The launcher has a laser range finder, low impact AESA RADAR, full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. It can fire self-guiding anti-armour, aircraft and infantry missiles, or dumbfire rocket munitions. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System: A pair of 10 gauge assault shotguns with 20 round drums. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M705 Defoliant projector: A single flame thrower for forcing infantry out of cover. Connected to a high-capacity fuel tank, with flare-resistant optical sensors. *Explosive Ordnance Disposal Mount: A manipulator arm with a variety of sensors and systems to allow it to identify, track and disarm or destroy explosives. The improved sensor suit includes a X-Ray camera for observing through solid objects, such as the outer casing of a IED, a car boot or a wall, a resilient but accurate magnetic anomaly detector and a SONAR system to map the inside of a explosive device. The enhanced countermeasure suit includes a radio jammer to prevent an explosive device being activated remotely within its vicinity and an AN/PLQ-44 Explosive Defuser. Attached to the manipulator arm is a M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System with three round magazine attached for close defence and door breaking. The manipulator arm is extremely agile and gently, with a high power water jet to cut systems and put holes in casings, without setting off shock, heat or impact sensitive explosives or booby traps. *Reconnaissance Mount: The Reconnaissance mount uses a long range optical, two phase thermal/nightvision and magnetic array sensors on a armature to allow it to scan it's surroundings. Aside from these, it possess substantial raw strength, being capable of smashing its way through reinforced walls, kicking down small structures and lifting light armoured fighting vehicles and throwing them. While the Fenris version can project energy blades, they are normally equipped with a close quarters weapons, for cutting through objects or cutting through dense foliage, though its effects on enemy infantry is grisly. It also carries a variety of specialised firearms for combat purposes. *The M247H2B is a heavily modified variant of the ubiquitous heavy machine gun for use by Wolf exoskeletons. Commonly referred to as the 'fifty rifle', it uses a detachable thirty round box feed, or larger fifty round detachable box, with a heavily modified trigger big enough for use by a Wolf and features a reinforced stock. Fitted under it an attached M23 Multiple Grenade Launcher, in turn fitted with a 16 shot drum. It has a centreline scope with wireless computer link and four times variable zoom, with thermal enhanced nightvision capabilities. The gun is used as the standard assault rifle of Wolf units, giving them excessive amounts of fire power. *The M638D 20mm autocannon is utilised for medium-range anti-infantry and anti-light armour supression. Firing high explosive rounds from a 20mm magazine, it can shred infantry with startling efficiency and punch through light armour. *The M68D1 25mm gauss cannon is utilised as both a sniper rifle and anti-armour weapon. It uses an asynchronous linear induction motor to accelerate a 25mm slug to hyper velocity, and can destroy medium vehicles and aircraft outright, though heavy armour will require multiple impacts. Using anti-armour, high explosive or incendiary slugs, it can eliminate targets and short to long ranges with impunity, and usually leave little on impact with infantry. It is fitted with a six round drum and a high-efficiency hydrogen power cell features recoil mitigation technology and a long distance, variable zoom, electrovisual/thermal sight. *The M46B Light Anti-Aircraft Gun is a .50 calibre rotary cannon, utilising three barrels powered by an electric motor. With a high rate of fire and devastating munitions, it can easily shred through light armour, cover and infantry, and the results are devastating. Fed with a 500 round drum, it is fitted with a short ranged gun sight. *The M6606 High Power Grenade Launcher is fitted with custom made 60mm grenade rounds, not used elsewhere in the UNSC. Fitted with an internal tube magazine, and a fire control sight for dictating munition fusing, it can fire high explosive, HEAT, fragmentation, EMP, HESH and smoke producing munitions. However, it can also fire buckshot, flechette and slug munitions, turning it into a powerful combat shotgun. *The M303 Munition Launcher is a specialised sidearm, designed like a conventional revolver. Fitted with a 7 shot revolver magazine, these are in turn fitted with 25mm grenade rounds. With it is fitted with a fire control sight for munition fusing, it can also dumbfire these munitions. It can fire high explosive, anti-armour, HESH, buckshot and self guiding munitions. *The M389XA1 Personal Defence Weapon is a heavily modified version of the M389B General Purpose Machine Gun, utilising the heavy 9.5mm round and a large drum magazine, to cause significant damage in close quarters, with high accuracy and little recoil, making it great as a sidearm. It has its own short ranged sight. *The M111 Close Quarters Combat Weapon System is an enlarged version of the M11 Close Quarters Combat Weapon System, coming close in size to a sword. Utilise as a knife by Wolf operators, it can be used like a machete to cut through thick vegetation or cutting through obstacles. However, the blade, made from tungsten carbide with a refined nanometer edge, is easily capable of cutting into the armour of light vehicles, or dismembering infantry. Gallery File:New Picture (30).jpg File:New Picture (28).jpg File:Wolf 1.jpg File:Awolf 5.jpg File:Awolf 4.jpg File:Awolf 3.jpg File:Awolf 2.jpg File:Awolf 1.jpg File:Awolf.jpg File:Dwolf 3.jpg File:Dwolf 2.jpg UNSC Remarks "Who the hell called it a wolf?! It looks nothing like a wolf?!" "I suppose they named it the Wolf because its a pack hunter, drives it prey out and eliminates it as a team." "I saw a Chieftain get Charlie Foxtroted by one back on Necropolis, the stupid bastard didn't activate his shield booster and got blasted to pieces by its shooter." "During the battle to take Jackson Harbour I saw some psycho fucker in one of them firing two M41 rocket launchers at once! One in each hand!" "The thing is beautiful to pilot, with all motions being fluid responses. Using your legs to kick crap can require some retraining but its well worth it, Mines been tagged by a spike grenade, shot by a Bravo Sierra and hit by one of those Gravity Hammers. It hasn't failed me yet." "At Victory we jumped from out Frigates in low orbit, surprised the fuck outta the Charlie Foxtrots down there. Over our twenty strong squadron only two were damamged on landing, one cos he hit a building, and another cos he hit a Charlie tank." "I saw two of those Fenris mechs supporting Commandos at Linna. These babies were dishing out .50 cal rounds and 20mm shells like they were nuthin, blowing up bee-otches left and right."